Insanity
by damsonraven
Summary: Dr Harleen Quinzel meets the Joker; whilst she treats him he starts to make her question everything she believes in, even her sanity. Please read & review! Rated M - Graphic violence and sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

Dr. Harleen Quinzel was finishing up another session with one of her patients, Waylon Jones - better known to the citizens of Gotham as Killer Croc. She was the only psychiatrist in all of the asylum willing to do therapy sessions with him as all the other doctors were too afraid to be alone with the infamous criminal. Harley didn't mind in the slightest, Waylon was always polite with her - more than the staff were to her actually. This was down to when Batman first brought him in 4 months ago; Croc was badly beaten and guards of the asylum decided to take advantage of his weakened state, Harley came walking past his cell and immediately stopped them from assaulting the poor man. Ever since then, Waylon was her patient and he actually had some respect for his doctor.

That was the strange thing about Dr. Quinzel, the patients of Arkham all seemed to _like_ her - whereas they would kill any other doctor they could get their hands on.

Harley sent Croc a smile as he was escorted out of her office by the guards, his large frame squeezing through her seemingly tiny door. She sighed and stretched her back as she reviewed the notes she had made in their session but was unable to focus on them, too busy being distracted by the news of the new patient coming to Arkham today. A John Doe by definition but everyone in Gotham knew who he was. He had spent the last 6 months terrorizing them and had nearly killed the majority of the Gotham population until Batman had stopped him.

And now he was coming here.

This was big news for everyone in the Asylum: the nurses had been gossiping non-stop all day, the guards were all on edge, and the doctors were all at each others throats trying to claim him as their patient. Harley didn't even try, she knew that Dr. Arkham would never give her such a high profile patient - she was not highly regarded by her peers, a fact that angered her more than she let on.

She tucked a blonde tendril of hair behind her ear that wasn't quite long enough to reach her high pony tail and stood up to file her patients notes away. It was coming up to 10 pm and she knew most of the other staff had left hours ago - only the night watch remaining, but she preferred to work in her office than she did in her shabby little apartment in Gotham City.

Going over to her desk to grab her purse and pull on her coat, she saw bright headlights making their way up the long drive to the Asylum though the window and her heart strangely started to beat a little faster. It was _him._

Harley licked her lips as she watched the heavily armored GCPD police van slowly crawl towards the entrance of Arkham.

 _He was here._

The van pulled to a steady stop at the grand doors of the asylum. The Joker didn't even bother lifting his head to asses his new surroundings, his mind providing him with much more entertaining thoughts as a small smile tugged at his scared lips. Two of police officers opened the back of the van, and the two officers next to him dragged him out, his cuffed feet making the slight jump down from the van harder than it should have been. He twisted his neck and a grinding pop could be heard, making the officer on his right jump. The reaction made the Joker giggle and the sound made the officers and guards around them even more on edge.

"Get moving clown" another officer grunted as he pushed him towards the entrance of the castle-like building that would be his new residence. The tension around him made the Joker's giggles erupt into a maniacal laugh that was heard all through out the asylum, sending chills down the spins of everyone in there.

The Joker was escorted to his cell by his guards and he took a moment to look around his new surroundings, the guards remained outside his cell and were startled when he spoke for the first time the whole day. "This, _uh_ , is a nice room - does it come with room service? _HAHAHA"_

The guards glanced sideways at each other nervously but regained their composure when they herd steps coming towards them. The owner of the footsteps come into the Jokers view and he squinted his eyes at the doctor in his crisp white coat. _Boring_. The Joker wasn't interested in this man in the slightest and continued to pace about in his cage. The doctor cleared his throat and the Joker rolled his eyes at his attempt to gain attention. _Hmm; play along, find out what they want. What they know._

The Joker turned his head slowly, catching the eyes of the doctor and maintained eye contact as he slowly turned his body towards him. Of course, Joker noticed the small catch of breath the man took and a grin spread along his face at the fact that he was _already_ scared. And he hadn't even done anything. _Yet._ He stalked towards the glass door, never loosing eye contact, until he was as close as he could possibly be to the man in front of him without being pressed against the glass.

The man in the white jacket let out a nervous cough and attempted to regain his composure, "Hello, my name is Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. Can you tell me what you name is?"

"My _name?_ My name is _Joker_ " his voice was somewhere a purr and a growl and Dr. Arkhams eyes widened in response.

"Yes, _uh,_ well Mr. Joker, you are here to receive treatment for your insanity and psychopathic tendencies"

Fury flashed across the Jokers face and Dr. Arkham took a startled step away from his cell, "I am _not_ insane" he growled through grinding teeth at the now petrified Doctor and guards.

" _Uh_ , well, yes ok, that's all for now Mr. Joker, we'll let you get settled in and rest" the doctor didn't even finish his sentence before he was briskly walking away from the Jokers cell, the guards following close behind.

The Joker squinted his eyes in irritation at their retreating forms and sighed looking towards the uncomfortable cot and settled into the itchy blanket.

 _This is going to be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Dr. Arkham had gathered every doctor in the asylum in his office to discuss the Jokers case and how to proceed with him. The room was filled with the buzz of each doctor trying to claim the terrifying yet alluring patient as their own, each claiming _their_ methods were better suited to treat the Joker. Dr. Harleen Quinzel remained at the back of the room over-looking the growing debate between her colleagues, she shook her head as two doctors, Dr. Isle and Dr. Murphy, began to get very heated with each other and chuckled quietly to herself when they began to start a fight with each other.

 _I swear to God, these people belong in those cells more than the patients do._

The more Harley worked at Arkham, the more these kind of thoughts made a heavy presence in her mind. At first, she put it down to a mere coincidence of not liking her peers and simply feeling sympathy for her patients; but as time went on it became much more than that and she fought to push those ideas to the back of her head.

She looked up when she noticed that Dr. Arkham was talking to them all, "People please! We can't loose our heads over this, we need a plan of action and a course of treatment suited for his... _unique_ needs"

The silence that fell over the room was deafening as no one really knew just _what_ to do with a man like the Joker, he was in no means a text-book case and most of the doctors were struggling to come up with any ideas.

"Psychotherapy is your only option"

All heads in the room turned to stare at the blonde haired beauty in the back.

"Dr. Quinzel?"

"If you put him in a group, he'll focus on them and never of himself, cognitive behavioral therapy won't work because he doesn't _think_ negatively - he's actually quite happy with his way of living, and family or couple therapy doesn't appear to be an option either"

Dr. Arkham stared at her with a slack jaw before quickly shaking it off and regaining his composure, "Yes, well, I suppose you may be right"

Harley rolled her eyes at his arrogance, but she was used to this kind of thing by now. People were never willing to look past her youthful looks and blonde hair to see that she was actually and intelligent woman, she _did_ go to college to train for this after all.

Another debate was soon sparked on who just would take on the Jokers psychotherapy sessions and Harley pushed her glasses up her nose as she looked at her watch. She was late for her session with one of her patients, she pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on and made her way to her office, not wanting to keep her patient waiting any longer.

She knew that there was no chance of even being considered for the position and didn't bother wasting her breath. Her black stiletto heels pierced the silence of the asylum halls as she rounded the corner to her office, her thoughts of the Joker still lingering in her head - for reasons beyond her understanding.

The Joker had gotten around 4 hours of sleep that night, more than he normally ever allowed himself, but his last dance with the Bat had left him tired and he thought he deserved the rest. He could have slept longer but he was on edge, he slept light and was awoken at the slightest sound. There were too many eyes on him, eyes that he didn't trust.

He knew the doctors here would be curious, desperate to get him in their little offices and try and pick his brain. What doctor wouldn't? He was every psychiatrists wet dream.

He felt them coming to _watch_ him in the night, he could feel their eyes studying him. He could almost taste their desire to analyze him, the thought made him let out a manic laugh.

The laughter was cut short when he heard the sound of heels, women's heels to be precise walking down the corridor past his cell and he retreated into the darkness to observe the new onlooker.

To his complete surprise the heels didn't approach his cell but stopped outside the cell opposite his, from his place he could clearly make out the petite woman standing in front of one of Gothams most notorious killers - Killer Croc himself. What was more shocking to the Joker than the fact that it wasn't _another_ white-coat coming to stare at him was that the woman didn't show an ounce of fear around the most dangerous collection of people every collected. Every other doctor, even those who came to observe him, were tense - _nervous -_ but not this one.

 _Hm, she's one hell of a dame - doubtful it would be the same if there was no glass separating us, huh dollface? hehe_

A soft giggle made the Jokers head snap up and his eyes widen, now _that_ was certainly strange.

The Joker then payed more attention to this woman in front of him; from her relaxed posture - no tension or nerves visible - to her hourglass figure, slender legs and silky blonde hair tied into a neat bun.

 _I wonder if her face lives up to the standards of her legs, hehehe_

He watched as she turned to walk away and caught her eyes. Her electric blue eyes locking on to his vivid green ones, she tilted her head slightly as if contemplating a great mystery - _and in all honesty wasn't he? -_ and a small grin graced her full lips as she turned and continued on her way.

He mirrored her grin on his own ruby red lips and began giggling hysterically.

 _This could be interesting after all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Jeremiah Arkham had announced that Dr Stevens was to be the Jokers therapist. Harley wasn't shocked in the slightest, he was one of the senior members of staff, had multiple degrees in his field, _and_ had written 4 noted papers on the psychology of criminals.

He was also the most self-righteous and conceited man Harley had ever had the displeasure of meeting in her entire life.

Too often, Harley found him talking down to her - as if she couldn't possibly understand what he was talking about - even though she had studied the exact same thing and knew exactly what he was talking about.

The staff break room was filled with chatter as everyone talked about how Dr. Stevens would fair against a man like the Joker. Many of the staff believed that his methods would prove effective and the asylum would be able to gain valuable knowledge into the psyches of the infamous clown prince of crime.

Harley was not as convinced. She knew from what she saw on the news that the Joker was a man that liked to be entertained. And she was certain he was smarter than every doctor in Arkham combined.

She knew the Joker would find some way of breaking Dr. Stevens - in a way that would provide the Joker with some form of entertainment; even if only for a shirt while.

The Joker would play his games and no one would be able to stop the insane clown - this Harley was sure of.

She was brought of her thoughts by a cheer as Dr. Stevens exited the break room to go to the Jokers first therapy session, leaving his colleagues in excitement at the idea. Harley could practically feel his arrogance as he walked away.

 _Ha, he deserves all he gets._

The Joker was escorted out of his cell and lead to a place of the asylum he was yet unfamiliar with, during his short stay he had only seen the inside of his cell whereas his fellow patients all left their cells at certain times - which the Joker had figured to be when they ate and went to some kind of recreation room.

 _Lucky me, maybe I get to eat with the big boys now._

The sarcastic voice in his head made the Joker erupt in a fit of hysteric laughter and panicked the guards leading him down the boringly white hallway tighten their grip on him.

They abruptly stopped outside an office door and the Jokers laughter immediately resolved; one eyebrow arched as he read the bold print across the door _Dr Stevens - Ph.D_

 _I wonder if its **her -** blondie, giggles, dollface - what is her name? Gotta find that out._

The heavy knocking on the door from the guard on his left brought him away from his thoughts, The Joker didn't know what it was about that woman but he wanted to know more; he knew she would play apart in his grand scheme somehow - even if it was just providing a delightful scream as he slit her throat.

"Enter" a baritone voice called out from inside the room. _A man? Maybe she isn't alone - or maybe she just sounds like James Earl Jones. HAHAHA_

The two guards on either side of him lead him into the office and he couldn't hide the disgust on his face - it wasn't _her_.

He wasn't greeted by glossy blonde hair tied in a neat bun, or square glasses framing unmistakable blue eyes, or a slender hourglass figure, but more importantly he wasn't greeted by her smile - that _smile_ that was just too contagious not to join her. No. He was greeted by a tall (but not as tall as him - not many people were, he was quite lanky), balding, elderly, dull, _doctor._

Dr. Stevens saw the look of disgust on the Jokers face and misread the situation. "Don't worry Mr. Joker - you will get the very best therapy Arkham Asylum has to offer, you are in the best hands here"

 _Narcissist_

"We plan on getting to the very root of your problems and helping you overcome them to lead a productive, rather than destructive, lifestyle"

 _Deluded_

"Would you care to take a seat so we can begin?"

 _Breakable._

A smirk slowly spread across the Jokers face as he took a seat on the leather couch opposite Dr. Stevens desk. "Sure thing doc, where do we start?"

30 minutes.

That was how long it took the Joker to dismantle the most highly esteemed doctor in Gotham to nothing more than a sobbing mess curled up on the floor.

How long it took since the session began, until the first agonized scream was heard from inside his office and the guards went storming in.

All they found was the poor doctor curled up in the corner, a look of absolute terror and dismay etched onto his face, arms clutching around his legs for protection like a small child. And the Joker, sitting on the couch - his hands still cuffed and legs still chained - with a look of complete disinterested. The guards looked on the scene with a mix of both confusion and horror, the Joker merely shrugged his shoulders "I guess it's true what they say - Docs need to be as crazy as their patient; guess he wasn't quite there HAHAHAHA"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The news of Dr. Stevens session with the Joker spread around Arkham like wildfire; it was the only thing anyone could talk about - including the patients, it was a new record. Sure plenty of patients had reduced their doctors to screams before - but never so quickly, and _never_ without violence.

The incident just contributed to the already terrifying reputation that the Joker had, and had managed to put some of the doctors from going anywhere near him and his psyche. But not every doctor felt that way.

Many others saw it as an opportunity to put their name in for the Jokers new therapist, and offered new ways of treatment, considering Dr. Stevens had decided to take an early retirement - effective immediately.

Harley sat in the Break Room with her colleagues as they all discussed the latest news on the session - so far she had heard 12 different versions of went on in Dr. Stevens _(former)_ office with the Joker and she knew the only other person bar the Doctor that really knew the real chain of events was the mass murdering clown himself - and he wouldn't be going around telling people of course; that just wasn't his style Harley mused to herself.

So far she had heard that the Joker had told Dr. Stevens; what had happened to his appearance to make him the infamous clown, his tales of how he terrorized Gotham, his battles with Batman, his chilling childhood, and Harleys personal favorite, his _name._

 _Ha! His name? How could they possibly terrify anyone. I swear the guards here get more stupid each day.  
_

"I'm telling you man, the Joker just uttered his _real_ name to him and the doc just cracked - musta been one hell of a guy before he became the Joker" she overheard one of the guards telling an orderly. Harley merely rolled her eyes at the stupidity the guard was displaying.

"Can't be any worse than the freak he is now" that made Harley stiffen in anger; she despised when the staff called the inmates freaks, half the time the patients were far more decent than the barbarians that worked in the asylum.

Dr. Arkham had been panicked ever since he had heard of what had transpired, he was disheartened that he had lost one of his most valuable members of staff, annoyed at how short a time he had lasted, and irritated at the fact he had to find a replacement so soon after all it took to decide on a doctor in the first place.

The Joker was slightly surprised when he was escorted back to his cell, he was expecting some form of isolation for what he did to his dear doctor, the thought of his psychological torture bringing a grin to his scared face, the Joker knew better than most how deep scars of the mind could be.

The next morning Joker was guided to the cafeteria by guards just like his other inmates. The guards left him at the door and he was free to... _socialize_ with his fellow man.

 _HAHAHA! What a joke!  
_

The Joker was not known for his friendships. No, things like that applied to _normal_ men, he didn't suffer for lack of companionship, he didn't fall weak to desires, he only lived for the joke.

The Joker was above all basic human weaknesses. A fact he prided himself on.

But here he was, surrounded by those people deemed his peers. The thought made him sneer, these excuses for criminals would never be on his level. They could only aim to be equal to the clown prince of crime.

He sat down and a vacant table with his tray of what he assumed was food, having no intentions of talking to any of the people here. He did, however, notice the silence that had engulfed the room and a smirk spread across his ruby red lips. _Fear_. He could practically taste it.

Halfway through his meal, he felt a presence over him and looked up at the foolish intruder from under his lashes. The pale thin face remained stoic but the owners piercing blue eyes widened slightly. The stranger coughed and straightened up, composing himself, and stretched out a hand to the crazy clown.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane, you may have heard of me before" the voice sounded educated but there was an edge of deliriousness that the Joker caught immediately. Joker leaned back in his chair as he examined the man before him.

"What happened, they changed the uniform here? HAHAHA" he nodded towards Crane's asylum jumpsuit and erupted into a fit of manic laughter. This was apparently not enough to sway the doctor and he continued to hold his ground - the Joker had to give it to him, he was either insane or senseless. _Probably both._

"Forgive me, I suppose I am considered former doctor now aren't I? Perhaps you've heard of me by a different name, I'm the _Scarecrow_ "

The Joker squinted his eyes at the 'scarecrow', he had heard of him - he had cause quite a racket in Gotham a few years back.

 _Over-rated drug dealer if you ask me, hehe._

"Ah, **_yes_** , now that I think about it I _do_ know you. You're the guy that wears a sack over his head - and for good reason too! HAHAHAHA"

That infamous insane cackle caused everyone to stare at the two inmates, the guards around the room getting tense. Crane looked baffled at the Joker, as if he couldn't quite understand what was happening "Excuse me?"

"Aww don't feel blue Craney, not everyone can have my stunning looks, HAHAHA"

Crane was utterly perplexed at this point - he had heard the Joker to be a genius, an intellectual rival to himself. Not _this._

During his uproar, a few other inmates had decided to brave the Joker's table. Two men sat down opposite him, well he assumed they were both men. One was clearly a male, a bit skinny but hey so was the Joker - his strength was hidden. The other, however; was a large, _reptilian_ looking specimen - easily identifiable as the infamous Killer Croc. You never forget a face like that.

"Sit down Crane and stop gawking at the man" a deep voice emitted from Croc, and the Joker batted his eyelashes at the former doctor as he walked away from the table. "Sorry 'bout him, guys a little uptight"

One green eyebrow rose and he looked towards his new guests. "And you are?" he addressed the man next to Croc.

"Nygma, Edward Nygma, pleasure to meet you" he had manners at least, the Joker mused to himself. He spent the rest of his morning in the recreation room eating with Eddie and Croc and learning about the Asylum, the inmates, the doctors - but one in particular caught the Jokers attention, Croc's Doc; _Dr. Harleen Quinzel._

He finally got a name for her, and what a name it was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day the Joker was introduced to his new doctor, Dr Jefferson. _No, no, no - your not her - I_ _ **want**_ _her!_

The Joker was unsure why he so badly wanted to have her as his doctor, he didn't want any doctor really but he believed all would be revealed to him when he had her, that her part in his brilliant plans would be revealed - as short as it may be. _Hehe_ , _she'll probably give me a delicious scream, her_ _ **last**_ _scream, HAHAHAHA_

He hushed the manic laughter in his head as he returned to the doctor in front of him, his sadistic grin growing as his brilliant mind thought of horrifying ways to torture his new doctor. The Joker was a man that knew how to get what he wanted, it may take him time, but in the end he _always_ got it - Dr Quinzel would be no exception; he knew he just had to brake every toy Arkham threw at him until eventually he threw _her_ at him.

 **~* 3 months later *~**

Dr. Arkham sat in his office utterly perplexed at his infamous inmate. In the 3 months the Joker had been here he had gone through 27 doctors at Arkham. _27._

All had tried different approaches to him, different methods. And all had failed. It had cost 12 doctors their life, 9 no longer wished to work with him, and he had caused 6 of Arkhams most elite and professional doctors to need intense therapy themselves.

Jeremiah was near breaking point; his superiors wanted to see some - _any -_ progress being seen with the Joker, people were being to question if he was capable of running the asylum anymore, and he was running out of staff willing to take sessions with him. He was at a complete loss and going to extreme lengths to find any form of therapist for the Joker.

A firm knock at his door was heard and he flinched slightly as he was brought down from his reeling thoughts.

"Enter", his voice was wavered somewhat at the end, tell-tale signs of his mounting stress.

The steely form of Joan Leland entered the room and she raised one dark eyebrow at her boss. The mountains of papers and resumes that surrounded him had grown bigger since the last time she had entered his office. "Still no luck finding him a suitable doctor?" she knew the futility of finding him a new doctor, he'd only break them like he did with all the others.

"It's impossible. It's just _impossible._ Every doctor in America is too scared of him to even answer my calls for Christ's sake! All the experience they have and they are too afraid to at least _try_." Arkham sounded delirious at this point, the pressure the last 3 months had put him under finally crushing him.

"Well, you can't exactly blame them. They fear their lives and their sanity. I mean, look at all the doctors that were sent to him, all the methods they tried and we still don't even now his _name!_ "

Arkham lifted his head to meet Joan's eyes, defeat etched across his weary face. "I'm lost for ideas Joan, I just don't know what I should do with him"

Their meeting was cut short by a firm but childlike knocking on the door; a moment later the door opened to reveal the bright, youthful face of Harleen Quinzel carrying her latest notes on 'Killer Croc' in her delicate hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything - I can wait if you want?" She addressed Arkham politely but slightly squinted her eyes at Leland. There was a mutual dislike between the two doctors; Joan thought Harleen's grades were too good to be true and when she began working with Killer Croc a few months back had deemed her therapy methods unorthodox. Harleen knew how Joan viewed her and couldn't care less, what did she did care a great deal about was Joan running to Arkham and telling him to restrict certain patients, the exact patients she had become a doctor to study.

 _She better not be trying to get Waylon taken off me, after all it took for me to get him in the first place!_

Harleen had been working for Arkham for 9 months and Waylon was her only high profile patient, the other two were merely text book cases of schizophrenia, nothing _interesting_.

"No, no, please Dr Quinzel, do come in" Arkham straightened out his desk as he spoke. The various papers on the Joker and possible resumes for Doctors swept to the side, forgotten about. "How is Mr. Jones responding to his treatment?" Harleen passed her latest notes to her boss as she sat opposite him in one of his plush chairs, one slim leg crossing over the other.

Dr. Harleen Quinzel was most certainly the most attractive doctor at the asylum; with a perfect hourglass figure, slender legs, and buxom breasts, Harleen sure turned most of the heads in Arkham, from both staff _and_ inmates.

She turned her baby blues to Arkham as a small smile graced her ruby red lips, "He's doing very well; he's co-operated so well with me and his treatment is really starting to progress, I'm excited to see where it leads."

Dr Arkham returned her smile as her drifted over her notes, she was making excellent progress, with one of their most violent patients no less. And she never once showed any fear of him.

A preposterous idea flashed though Jeremiah's head. _No, no, Waylon Jones is one thing but **him**. She'd doesn't have the experience, she's practically straight out of college. But maybe that's what we need. Something new. Maybe it isn't such a crazy idea..._

Both Harleen and Joan were waiting expectantly at Arkham whilst he appeared to be having an internal debate until he finally cleared his throat as he appeared to reach a final decision with himself.

"Dr. Quinzel, you've managed to make quit remarkable progress with one of our most _distraught_ patients and allthough you don't have half the experience of some of your colleagues, I think you have an more crucial trait. You are unafraid of your patients, and so I would like to offer you the job of being the Jokers psychiatrist."

"Jeremiah, you cannot be serious." Joan's voice was riddled with disbelief as she stared astonished at him.

Harleen was quite irked by her comment, feeling undermined by her colleague once again, but was too stunned by Dr. Arkhams offer. The Joker was a remarkable case and exactly the kind of extreme personality she longed to get her claws in.

"I understand your concerns Joan, but I believe that Harleen can handle this - besides the Joker will be fully restrained at all times, we won't make the same mistakes again."

Harleen wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Joan or himself. Either way it didn't matter to her, she wasn't going to let an opportunity like this get away from her.

"Dr. Arkham, I'd be honored to be the Joker's psychiatrist, I won't let you down sir - that's a promise."

Jeremiah's face lit up into a smile at her acceptance of the job but it didn't reach his eyes. "Excellent news, I'll have all the notes on the Joker in your office by the end of the day and we'll schedule your first session with him for next Monday, let's say, 1:00pm?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Harleen felt giddy with excitement, _**t** **he**_ Joker was going to be _her_ patient, but she concealed her childish joy under her mask of professionalism and said her goodbyes to the two doctors, practically jumping with excitement when she was in the safety of the empty hallway.

Joan Leland turned to Jeremiah and arched one eyebrow at him in disbelief at his decision. "It will be fine Joan."

"I just have a bad feeling about this Jeremiah, I don't think we allow the Joker to be her patient."

"Come on Joan, we learned for his past doctors, it **cannot** be repeated. What's the worst that can happen?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Harleen had studied every letter on the notes Dr. Arkham had given her since she found them on her desk. She could recite very line, every punctuation mark - but she knew that every word there was utterly meaningless. The Joker's previous doctors clearly didn't understand him, what he was about, why he was the way he was. Neither did she, but she was more than willing to learn, unlike them. They were too preoccupied with curing him, she would actually get to know him.

But she still read every word they put down, to prepare herself. To make sure he wasn't tricking her - he wouldn't trust her, not at first, but she'd earn it.

As prepared as Harleen was for her session with him today she was still nervous. Not because he was a mass-murdering, homicidal clown but because she wanted to make a good impression on him. She wanted him to like her. Even she knew it was crazy, the Joker was not known for _liking_ people.

She woke up an hour earlier than normal just to make sure she looked perfect. She styled her hair into a perfect bun, with two pieces of her silky blonde hair framing her face. She had applied a dark red lipstick to her full lips and had a smoky eyeshadow on her lids accompanied by faultless noir black eyeliner, making her baby blue eyes even more magnetic. Her outfit consisted of a red button down shirt that hugged her breasts and accentuated her tiny waistline which was neatly tucked into her black pencil skirt. Her skirt hugged her hips down to her knees and was effortlessly seductive, to top her ensemble off was her favorite pair of shoes, glossy black platforms with a red sole which emphasized her slender legs and made her look taller than normal.

All and all she looked dressed to kill. She turned in the mirror a few more times to make sure it looked good from all angles before nodding to her reflection and sending herself a cheeky wink. _Oh yeah, I'm ready for ya!_

The morning at the Asylum started the same as most for the Joker; he was escorted into the cafeteria where he caused fear and a few laughs with some of his inmates, then to Dr. Arkham's office where he was informed - once again - that he was getting a new doctor and if he was to cause any harm to them that punishments would be dealt, _blah blah blah._

The Joker couldn't help but giggle to himself; _Oh Joker you naughty boy, messing with these poor doctors! Hehehe_

But still part of him hoped it was her, so he could finally cut through the crazed fog that were his racing thoughts to see what part she played in his designs. _Ha! who knows, maybe I'll use her to break out!_

The day went agonizingly slow for Harleen, the notes she was compiling for her other patients seemed so boring, so mundane. The hands on her clock kept ticking away bringing her closer to 1:30, to her appointment with him, she was still nervous but her excitement was taking over every part of her - Harleen always felt rather childish, like she had never truly grew-up unlike her friends, they all wanted to go to clubs and bars and she still wanted to watch cartoons and have tickle fights. She was still had these childish urges that she was sure she would never grow out of, not that she really wanted to, but she wore the mask of Harleen Quinzel well and no one would guess that at 7:30 that morning she sat on her sofa watching Looney Tune re-runs whilst eating a bowl of cocoa puffs.

No, Harleen Quinzel was professional and mature. Whoever lay underneath sure as well wasn't.

At 1:25 4 guards came to the Jokers cell to take him for his therapy session. _Here we go again._

He was cuffed at his wrists and his ankles and he was made to wear a face restraint. _Jeez, you bite one guys ear off and they never let you forget! HAHAHA_

He was escorted down the corridors until he arrived at his latest doc's office, one of his guards opened the door and the others dragged him in and locked his feet cuffs in front of the chestnut leather chaise lounge. With all the guards busy tying him down and making sure he didn't try to mutilate them all, the Joker had yet to catch a glimpse of his new doctor.

The guards were just about to turn and leave when he heard a voice. _Her_ voice.

"Remove the face guard please, he has no need of it in here" The guards looked at each other uneasily, then the Joker felt freedom as the mask was removed fro his face and the smile that appeared nearly split his face in half.

"If you need anything Dr. Quinzel, we'll just be down the hall, if the freak tries anything just press the emergency button and he'll be out in a flash." The Joker watched the guard as he spoke from under his eyelashes, then turned his attention to _Dr. Quinzel_. The first thing he noticed was the way she flinched when the guard said _freak._

 _Oh this is going to be so interestinggg._

Harleen finally turned to her new patient and took in everything about him, how much more intimating he was in real life rather than his case photos and when she saw him on the news. Which was a lot.

His skin was white like snow a sharp contrast to his bright orange jumpsuit, it looked cold to touch and she could see his blue and purple veins under his skin - one of the very few signs that the Joker was in fact a mortal man - his hair was forest green with emerald highlights, making his curls glint in the overhead lights. His eyes were sharp and probing taking in every detail around him and were full of laughter, sparkling sea-green with flecks of gold - Harleen could get lost looking in those eyes, she was sure of it. Then of course there was his infamous _smile._ His smile was so big it looked painful, his blood red lips split his face into the biggest smile Harleen had ever seen.

"Good afternoon Mr. Joker, I'm your new doctor here at Arkham, my name is Dr. Quinzel. I want to start by asking you something no doctor probably has yet, how are you being treated here Mr. Joker?"

He squinted his eyes at her, this was new. Very new.

"Well _Dr. Quinzel_ , I'm being treated many ways - how, uh, _exactly_ do you plan on treating me?" his voiced purred, but there was an edge of his dark humor that scratched her like a knife.

She watched him for a few minutes, mulling over his words in her head, trying to find some hidden meaning behind them - she was determined not to fall for his tricks.

"I intend to treat you the best way I can, Mr. Joker" her voice portrayed her sincerity and his grin grew at this. _Oh this is going to be so much fun._

"Ya know Doc, I like what I heard about you" He still wasn't looking straight at her, but from under his eyelashes with his head bowed making him seem that much more menacing.

Harleen's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Oh? And what might that be?"

"The name Doc, the name. Ya see, I was talking to some of the other patients here, and they happened to mention your _full_ name - Harleen Quinzel, rework it a bit and you get Harley Quinn. Like Harlequin, HA! What a laugh!"

"I know I've heard it before, so you talk to the other patients here? Have you managed to make any friends?"

"I'm not the type of guy that has friends Doc, not my style. Sure, I talk to some of the other patients - but they ain't my friends. I don't dislike them, but I don't like them either. Society has a misconception that you gotta fit into one of those categories, but the truth is I'm indifferent, I simply don't care. It's much more fun this way."

"How so?" That he didn't expect, was she asking him to _explain_ the joke? Very very new.

"It's funny, Doc, because society has this idea that life - all life - has some form of value. That killing is wrong and that we should have some sort of care for our fellow man - not as much as you would your family or friends mind you, but some form of _respect_ for all life. But ya see, no one really cares, and it's _so_ obvious. No one mourns for the strangers they see on the news that have been brutally murdered or for the car crash that killed a whole family - cause it doesn't affect them. It's all a _show_ \- a _mask -_ that all of society wear. It's funny, Doc, because I'm the only one who _doesn't_ wear a mask. And I get called insane for it when its just pure honesty. Ya see Doc, I'm the only real honest person here and isn't that a laugh! HAHA"

Harleen didn't say anything for a while, merely mulled over his words. He could see her thinking about everything he just said to her and applying it to what she already knew - this was extremely new; most of the time the doctors listened to what he said and wrote their little notes, they never actually thought about it. _I doubt they think of much actually heh_

The Joker studied her whilst she was lost in her thoughts, her baby blue eyes swirling with new ideas - new perspectives on the world - hidden behind her square glasses. Her golden blonde hair was in a bun on her head and all the Joker wanted to do was pull it out of its ridiculously professional style. She looked so composed but he could tell, there was something _more_ to be seen in Harleen Quinzel. And he was going to find out what. _Oh Doc, what would you look like taken apart._

Finally she parted her crimson painted lips "I understand what your saying Mr. Joker, people have false appearances and with that false emotions. But I still fail to see the humor in what your saying?"

"Oh Doc, you will" he murmured, his grin stretching.

 _Oh Harley girl, you and I are going to have so much fun._

* * *

 **Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, reads and reviews!**

 **Well Mr J finally meet Harley, sorry for such a slow start; it should finally get going now. Hope your enjoying it!**


End file.
